Moonlight Angel
by Babygirl213
Summary: re-written version of "Love from an Angel" full summary and parings inside rated for content sexual activity but i put warnings in the beginning of the chapters just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I couldn't update really and I'm changing some of this story..so.. yea re-written and besides i like this story much better!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I just own my OC's...I wish i owned an anime though..

Warning: nothing bad in this chapter

_Summary- The Bladebreakers won the world championships, so they venture to Japan for the next one. But its a year and a half away! Rei meets these twin girls who can become essential to the team, but will it end up in a romance? ReiOC, TakaoOC and some other small pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Bladebreakers just won another championship! Now they are on they're on their way to a city in Japan for another tournament. But why would they need to go there if the tournament is in another year and a half?

"It doesn't make much sense. What's so special about this tournament?" Hiromi said

"I know, but they didn't say anything about it. It's a complete mystery." Kyoju added.

Once they arrived, they settled into their hotel rooms. It was pretty late when they arrived, so they just went to sleep to get ready for the next day.

**Rei's POV**

I woke up suprised that it was already morning. I just had the strangest dream. I saw a girl begging me to save her. I couldn't see her eyes at all, and all I heard was her screaming, It was really strange. At breakfast, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl in my dreams.

"Hey Rei, are you ok? You haven't said anything all morning. Max asked.

Yeah, I'm fine..." I trailed off, I was thinking about her again.

"Hey, you guys wanna take a tour of this city" Hiromi asked.

"No it's ok, I'll catch up with you guys later." I told them. I wasn't in the mood to go sight seeing today.

"Well okay. See ya." Takao said. I needed to take a walk and clear my mind.

Normal POV

Rei was walking throught the city, trying to clear his mind but he really couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Without noticing, he walked into a forest.

"I don't remember seeing this place" he said. Suddenly he heard a shrill scream, and he followed it.

**Rei's POV**

That's when I saw her. She had purple hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, tears streaming from golden eyes,I could see her wounds with blood all around her. She was still breathing I could see that she noticed me. When I walked up to her, she tried to move her body away. But she was hurt really badly.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. Her body tensed up as I went closer to her. She must be really scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise." She looked at me, tears still falling. She opened her mouth to say something, but she fell unconcious.

I had to treat those wounds that she had, so I brought her to the bathroom in my hotel room. She was sound asleep. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life.

**Normal POV**

Rei cleaned and bandaged the wounds on her arms and legs. But he was sure she had some under her shirt. He hesitantly lifted the tank top she was wearing as a blush crept onto his face. At least she was wearing bra. After he finished he put one of his sweaters on her and put her in his bed.

"Everyone should be back by now, I'll come back a little later to come check on her." Rei thought as he watched the sleeping girl.

**Rei's POV**

I came back 2 hours later and she still didn't wake up. Just watching her sleep, I was intoxicated by how beautiful she was. I saw her move around then slowly open her eyes. "Hey are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Reika. Reika Ayano." She said in a quiet voice. "I...Thank you for saving me...Why would someone like you save me?"

"Someone like me? Oh, well I couldn't just leave you there."I said smiling at her. "So what's the deal with those wounds?"

"It's a long story." She said. "Don't worry, we have time." I said to her.

"Well, my parents were both born into families with powerful magic, and they were arranged to be married. After, that they had my big sisters. A couple of years later, the had me and my twin Reina. We were supposed to have great magic. But my paternal grandmother needed one of us to inherit the power of the elements, they naturally decided me, they thought it would be easier on the older twin. It wasn't really many people were afraid of me. So I didn't have friends. Reina-chan always had friend,but she was always willing to be with me. But I didn't wanna ruin her life. So I was alone most of the time. Things like that always happen. The only reason I'm not dead yet is that they want me to be a weapon in war." She explained.

"Wow, you went through a lot, well if you want..I'll be your friend." I said to her. Her eyes widened a bit. "Do you really mean that?" She asked

"Of course I mean it." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I have to get home now." She said while trying to move and she winced in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

**Normal POV**

As the rain started to fall harder, Rei ran faster to get the sleeping girl to her home. As he got to a large hous, he quickly knocked on the door. A girl who looked just like Reika except her hair was loosely tied into pigtails.

"Hey I know you! Your Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers!" Her expression quickly changed as she caught a glance her twin sister."Onee-chan, is she okay?"

"Don't worry she's fine. Anyway's where is her room?" Rei asked.

"Oh, upstairs second room on the left." Reina replied.

"Thanks." Rei replied.

He laid Reika in her bed and covered her in her sheets. "Rest well Reika." Rei said

As he got downstairs, Reina handed him some tea. "Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, did onee-chan mention anything about why she was attacked?" Reina asked

"Yeah, she told me everything.: Rei replied.

"Ok, that's good. She doesn't usually like to talk about it." Reina said

"Anyways I should get going." Rei said. "Okay thanks a lot." Reina said

As he was running down the sidewalk, Reina was waving at him. "Thank for everything!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dont own Beyblade just my OC's. I also dont own the song "Legend of Mermaid" its a song for mermaid melody and it Belongs to Pink Hamori

Warnings-nothing bad(i dont put bad thing in the first chapters

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reika rolled over in her bed, squinting at the morning light. Everything felt so weird, she winced at the pain of the wound she got the day before. "Ugh, I hate mornings." she muttered to herself as she slowly got out of bed.

"Morning onee-chan!" Reina said with her normally cheery voice.

"Reina-chan I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers saved me, and he said he would be my friend, it was really weird."

"Nee-chan sometimes you're so stupid! That really did happen, didn't you realize you're wearing his sweater?" Reina giggled.

"Guess I didn't think that through." Reika chuckled. "Anyways I'm gonna change and go for a walk."

"Alright, I'm gonna go to te mall with Nicole" Reina said.(1)

Reika was in the forest, near her favorite place; a lake were she would always swim. As she took off her clothes and dived into the lake. Once she emerged for a breath, her long tan legs turned into a mermaid tail. Suddenly, she felt like singing on of her favorite songs.

Rei was ont looking for Reika. He had previously decided to go see if she was feeling better. Reina told that she would be by the lake probably. On his way there, he heard a girl singing faintly

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

The rainbow coloured wind blows at a far off coast.

Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.

It's a very nostalgic song(2)

"Who is that? Such I beautiful voice..." He ran to follow it.

When he got there, he saw a mermaid. And she looked just like Reika, ten she continued singing:

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

The birds that fly towards the eastern sky

now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.

Even if there comes a day where everyone

is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,

I'll never forget

"Reika...?" He asked. She was absoulutly gorgeous as a mermaid. As she took notice she swam towards him.

"Rei...? Um, I..."

"What's with the tail?" He asked while he smiled at her.

"Oh, this old thing? It happens a lot. That's what you get when you control the elements." Reika said while smiling back at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to check if you were feeling better."

"Well I'm feeling much better, thanks for everything."

"I didn't know you had such a beautiful singing voice, you're really good." Rei felt a bluch creep onto his face.

Reika felt her face go red. "Thanks...I dont usually sing in front of people."

After a bit of an awkward moment, they heard footsteps, then Reina emerged.

"Hey nee-chan, Rei onii-chan! What are you up to?" Reina's smile disappeared. "Are you both sick, your face's are really red." she giggled.

"Um...I should get going, I'm really late for practice." Rei said changing the subject. Then he came up with an idea. "Hey why don't you guys come with me. I'm sure it be fine with them...except Kai." He mumbled that last part.

"I get to meet the Bladebeakers?!"

"Yup"

"All of them?!"

"Yup"

"THAT"S AWESOME!! THANKS ONII-CHAN!!" Reina yelled as she jumped on Rei in a big hug.

"Well Reika what about you? D'you wanna come with?" Rei asked.

"Well..I don't really think they'll like me..." she said not meeting his gaze.

He kneeled down to her level and lifted her chin so she would look at her. "Reika...I'm sure they'll love you. You're one of the nicest girls I've ever met. So please will you com with us?" He said with a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go. Just give me a second to change back."

Alrighty we done here. I know it's short but I'm very busy at the moment. So please review.

* * *

A/N: I dont know when the next chapter is coming out but i won't leae it forever

(1) Nicole is one of Reika and Reina's older sisters

(2)I put the English translation of the song there too just in case


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I got this chapter up cuz i have some time i guess but i'm uploading mt next story so yea...whenever i can.

**Warnings** **for this chapter**: nothing bad in the first couple chapters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade Takao Aoki does, but I own my OC's

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they walked through the forest towards the training sight, Reika couldn't stop wondering and biting her nails"What am I gonna do? These people won't like me, this was a mistake."

"Nee-chan are you ok? You're biting your nails again." Reina asked

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine..."She trailed off thinking again.

They finally made it to their destination, seeing the rest of the team in broad view. As they moved out from the bushes, the Bladebreakers were training for the tournament.

"Yo! Rei your late." Takao said.

"Yeah, I know. I was kinda busy with my new friends Reika and Reina." Rei answers as he pointed in their direction.

When Hiromi saw them, she thought 'I've never seen girls so perfect. They're BEAUTIFUL. Way more than me. I mean perfect porcelain skin, those soft golden eyes anybody would want them (other than the fact that the have big breasts). Kai would never want me with them around,'

Takao asked cheerily."Hey, do you guys blade?"

"Yup! we're actually undefeated." Reina said proudly.

"Well, you can't beat us. We're world champions!" Takao said proudly.

"Well since you don't know, if we were in the tournament, we'd beat you guys no problem." Reika said back.

"Care to prove that?" Takao asked.

"I'd love to but you'll regret it." she answered

As they stepped onto the training area, Reika had a fiery look in her eyes. When it came to blading, she didn't play games She took out her blade Mercury. "We can do this. No competition. This is the type of stuff we trained for."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." she nodded.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" They shouted in unison. As the blades hit the dish, Mercury started to circle around Dragoon in circles; faster and faster.

"MERCURY! LET'S HIT HIM WITH A EARTH ATTACK!!"she yelled

"DRAGOON! LET'S GO!"

Both blades crashed into each other and there was a flash of light, and everyone shielded their eyes. After the light faded, they saw Takao hit a tree and his blade whizzed past him. "Takao, are you ok?" Hiromi asked. "Yeah...your really good Reika." he said.

"Thanks, that an honour coming from the world champ." she grinned while helping him up.

"Hate to interrupt but you guys should start training." Kyoju stated, ruining the friendly moment.

As the boys trained, the twins watched, they didn't seem to make much progress. Reika decided to say something about"I don't mean to interrupt.. but I don't think normal training is gonna do much for you. The competitions we hold here are hardcore and aren't easy at all."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well, first off our tournaments are played in pairs-" Reina started.

"Well that seems easy enough." Takao interrupted.

"But," Reika started "The elements that are paired must go together."

"How do they do that?" Hiromi asked.

"OH nee-chan can tel you everything about that! She's really good." Reina exclaimed.

"Well I guess I can. Ok, well there are elements that go together and elements that go up against each other. There are 8 different elements( I got these from Rave Master XD) light and dark, fire and water, thunder and wind, and earth and sea. So those are the opposites. So basically, you can put Max:who is water- up against Kai because their opposites."

"Then how are we supposed to get paired off?" Max asked.

"Well, there are the elements that go together. Like you can put air and water together to make ice. But it takess a lot of training. You have no idea how long it took for us to master this." Reina stated

"Wow, how are we gonna do this tournament?" Takao asked.

"Alot of intense training, and patience." Reika answered.

"Hn..group meeting!" Kai exclaimed. "Could you excuse us?"

"Sure no prob."

"What's up with this meeting Kai?"

"It seems you picked the perfect girls to be friends with Rei. These girls know what they're doing and i think it would benefit all of us if they trained us. Anyone have any problems with that?" The team murmured in agreement.

"Wait but will we ask them? There's no guarantee that they'll say yes." Max stated.

"I think Rei should ask, since he knows them the best. Plus it's a better chance for them to say yes. " Tyson suggested.

"Well? Do you think you can ask them?" Kai asked

"I guess I could."

Reika-chan, Reina-chan can I talk to you guys?" Rei asked them.

"uh..sure."

"What's up?"

"Well the guys wanted me to ask you but I don't gow to ask you."

"Don't worry, you can ask us anything." Reina said grinning.

"Well, they wanted to know if you guys could train us for the tournament."

"We;;, I would love to, but you really need nee-chan for this more than me. So, it's really up to her." Reina explained.

"I won't force you to say yes Reika-chan, but will you help us?" He asked her while holding her hand gently. While she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Reika had no idea why she was acting like this. Her and Rei were friends and that's how it would stay. But did she really want it like that? She's had a crush on him for awhile, plus he was VERY attractive. She didn't know what to say...

"I'll do it!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great Reika-chan, I'll tell thee rest of the team.

"I'm proud of you nee-chan. I'm sure everything will work out for the best." Reina smiled.

"Yeah, I believe that too. Let's go." she said while reaching for her sister's hand. The twins walked to the Bladevreakers hand-in-hand.

"We heard the good news. So whens our next practise?" Max asked them.

"Tomorrow, don't worry about the time though, we'll come pick u guys up." Reika said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys at practise tomorrow...morning that is." Reina said as the walked away.

* * *

AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD......................FINISHED! Finally cuz i was being really lazy. I'll update cuz my last exam is tomorrow and I'm free for the summer ^_^

Rate and Review plz!!!!


End file.
